Musical Addiction
by Trouble101 Loki Laufeyson
Summary: I (Loki) hadn't ever used the "boom box" Fandral gave Thor who gave it to me. I listen to it and find it quite amusing; so amusing, I might just need medical attention. -Loki


Musical Addiction

~Loki Laufeyson

It was a peaceful afternoon in Asgard. I was standing on a balcony overlooking the city, minding my own business, avoiding the drunkards in Valhalla when suddenly Thor came with a girl his age. From what it looked like, he must have been flirting with her or something that queer.

They were talking about sandwiches and cake, so that is how I knew he was flirting with her. It totally ruined the silence I wanted and the fact that they were so loud when they giggled.

"Do you mind?" I asked impudently.

Thor turned and glared at me while the girl just stared as if she was halfway shocked and halfway sad and offended.

"Who are you to speak in such manner?" Thor asked.

"Your brother." I replied. You see, that's what usually gets me in the gut. Thor will be busy flirting and then pretend that I don't even exist; I'm nix.

The girl then glared at Thor and stomped off as she grumbled.

"Loki!" Thor tempered. "You dishonorable-"

"You not need failure and sin," I interrupted. "I thought mother expected more from you than just se-"

"Don't say it!" Thor shouted as quickly as possible.

I rolled my eyes.

"You are a worthless punk!" Thor snapped.

I then began to ignore him as he went along shouting and calling me names until I finally decided to listen because he then said, "See, brother? That is what I mean! You are factually a punk! You **will **pay!" And then he stormed off.

I stuck my tongue out at him until he was out of my sight.

* * *

We were all at the _royal_ dinner table (because mother thought it was a good idea to eat there instead of Valhalla). Once the food was set on the surface, Thor and Odin immediately began to inhale whatever was in their sight until mother cleared her throat.

"Am I the only one to pray?" She asked.

Thor and Odin weren't quite sure what to do at this point; they were very hesitant about the situation.

"To whom, exactly?" Odin asked.

Mother knitted her eyebrows. "It has been that long since you've prayed to our dear lord?" She questioned.

"Huh?" Thor blinked.

She then rolled her eyes and sighed as she took my hand and we both prayed together and then ate _like normal civilized beings._

Thor was already done with his plate and was already asking for a full-sized turkey with cranberry sauce and Odin was on his third plate eating a full pig.

Mother and I were still eating our first servings of spaghetti which the whole time she must've been wanting to have a normal child instead of two wild cats. Every time my elbow managed to find its way onto the table, she pulled my ear towards her mouth sternly and whispered, "No elbows on the table!"

At least I was well disciplined and Thor was not. Even though I turned into the Devil's spawn, I was usually well behaved when I was fifteen to sixteen.

Thor managed to say something with his mouth full; something like, "Muffff aurgh fuff alorgh." Which surely must have meant something like, "I can't live without this stuff!"

"Thor," said mother. "Please don't speak with your mouth full."

"Yes, mother." He replied with his mouth still full.

Mother glared at him and he immediately gulped his food down his throat.

I was finished with my food at that moment so I was full and satisfied. I wasn't quite sure what to do so I decided to rub my well mannered attitude in his face. "Mother," I said. "may I please be excused?"

"Why of course, my dear." She smiled.

I stood up, kissed her on the cheek and exited the room.

"Mum, I'm going to follow Loki." I heard Thor speak.

I heard mother snap her fingers and shout, "Not until you finish your meal!"

* * *

I sat in my chambers reading a book and occasionally turning on music from the "stereo" that Fandral gave Thor who then gave it to me. Fandral goes to Midgard off and on and one time he managed to get a stereo (or what he said others called it: a boom box), but he wasn't sure what to do with it so he gave it to Thor who didn't even know how to turn the damn thing on so Thor tried to throw it away and so I saved it and figured out how to work it. Thus I managed to put a spell on it so that it catches every station from the satellite floating around midgard. So as I read a book as I also listened to Heavy Metal. After a while, I started to like the music better than the book and then I turned up the volume as loud as possible and then cast another spell so that no one outside my room can hear it. It was so loud that I couldn't hear the door knocking or any other sound.

I pretended to be playing a guitar in my hands while standing on a coffee table so once Thor opened the door he saw me pretending to smash the guitar and screaming the lyrics to the song.

"Loki?" Said Thor as he plugged his ears.

"YEEAAHH!" I screamed to the lyrics as I flipped up peace hand-gestures in the air.

"LOKI!" Thor screamed over the loud music.

I looked over and immediately picked up the remote to the stereo and turned it off. "Thor," I said nervously. "Hey- I- uh"

"Since when did you start saying, 'hey?'" He asked. "Hey is for horses."

"Yeah, so?" I replied.

"And what was that gods awful sound you were listening to?" Thor questioned.

"Music." I answered simply.

Thor looked like he was frustrated and about to go berserk. "Why?" He tempered.

"I fancy it." I smirked pridefully.

Thor lifted an eyebrow. Perhaps he wasn't quite sure how to react to this whole matter. Thus he left awkwardly and quietly.

So I turned the music back on as loud as possible in the same process until I fell asleep for the night.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to find my room soaked and wet because I left the window open and it rained that night. It was silent, unlike the way I left it when I fell asleep. My heart began to race because the only thing that was on my mind was the fact that I wasn't sure if my stereo was waterproof or not. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran towards my stereo to check on it. I turned it on and it worked just fine. Except the station was changed to Country Music and I found myself dancing to "The Boys 'Round Here" by Blake Shelton.

"Loki?" Mother opened the door and peeked through. Suddenly her face was shocked. Probably because I created illusions so that it looked like I was a cowboy in Texas.

"R-r-r-redneck!" I pointed at her.

Mother's eyes widened as she slowly and awkwardly shut the door.

I took off my cowboy hat and threw it across the room like a frisbee and it turned out that I ended up pretending to be playing a guitar on a coffee table again.

After two hours of pure modern country music, the station changed to Pop and thus I changed the atmosphere of my bedroom with illusions, thus it was dark with dancing lasers and bright L-E-D lights all over the place.

Thor came in the room with Sif and the Warriors Three pointing fingers at me and shouting over the loud song called, "Roar" by Katy Perry.

"See?!" Thor screamed. "I told you he was going mad!"

"All these lasers and strobe lights are giving me a headache!" Sif complained.

"Indeed!" The Warriors Three said at once.

"I am not mad!" I yelled over the loud music in the strobe lights and lasers. "I am a champion!" I began to sing to the lyrics. "And you're gonna hear me ro-a-a-a-a-or!"

"Dear me!" Sif yelled dramatically. "He requires medical assistance!"

The song then changed to "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift.

Thor face palmed. "Brother you are so embarrassing!"

At that moment, mother walking in. It wasn't the right time at all because I sang to the lyrics _extra _loud for all to hear and pointed right at the doorway. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in! It's a shame on me-"

I was interrupted by two guards pulling me away.

"I demand you to put me down this instant!" I ordered. The two guards and I had already exited my chambers when I shouted, "I am a champion! You are a r-r-r-r-redneck!" Without singing.


End file.
